Your Existence for Me
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Dan ketika akhirnya kau menyadarinya, ia selalu ada untukmu... Saat-saat dimana kau berada di titik terendah dalam hidupmu/ "Kali ini akulah yang akan mewujudkan impianmu itu..."/ A NaruHina fict/ CANON from NARUTO chapter 614-615/RnR?/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**YOUR EXISTENCE FOR ME**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Idea : Caca Diniyanti aka Permen Caca**

**A NaruHina Canon Fic from chapter 614-615 manga NARUTO**

.

.

.

Kau hanya mampu berdiri terpaku ketika sosok dua orang klan Hyuuga yang sangat kau kenali tengah berusaha melindungimu dari balok-balok kayu yang ingin menghantam dirimu. Matamu semakin melebar, lidahmu semakin kelu ketika pemandangan seorang Hyuuga Neji yang memuntahkan darah terlihat jelas di iris _sapphire_mu.

"Medis! Kita butuh ninja medis!" Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibirmu saat akhirnya otakmu berhasil memproses dengan sempurna semua yang sudah terjadi di depan matamu. Balok-balok itu menembus dada Neji tanpa ampun, sementara darah yang keluar dari mulut Neji semakin banyak.

"Tidak," jawab Neji, membuat tubuhmu kembali membatu mendengar balasan dari sang jenius Hyuuga itu. "Sudah terlambat."

Neji terbatuk, mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan banyak darah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu berdiri, sementara kini lehernya bertumpu pada bahumu.

"Hinata-_sama_ sudah rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Jadi mulai sekarang hidupmu bukan hanya milikmu seorang. Tapi juga milikku."

Kau tercekat. Apa maksud dirinya mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu? "Kau seorang Hyuuga! Kau tak boleh mati di tempat seperti ini! Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini? Kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku?" tanyamu dengan tanpa kau sadari, air mata telah mengalir deras dari sepasang mata _sapphire_ milikmu dan membasahi wajahmu. Kembali, untuk yang kesekian kali, kau kembali merasakan rasa sesak dan perih yang sangat itu –lagi-.

_Tidak! Jangan lagi! Kumohon… Jangan lagi…_

"Karena aku adalah seorang jenius…" Itulah kata-kata terakhir Neji sebelum dirinya menutup mata dan tergolek tak berdaya di bahumu.

Ia telah pergi, menyempurnakan rasa sesak yang sedari tadi kau rasakan. Sekali lagi kau merasakan bagaimana sakitnya rasanya kehilangan seseorang dalam hidupmu.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang tak akan membiarkanku membunuh teman-temanmu, Naruto? Lihatlah sekelilingmu."

Suara Obito bernada menusuk itu memaksamu untuk melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan matamu. Di sekelilingmu, kau melihat dengan matamu sendiri, puluhan bahkan ratusan _shinobi_ yang tewas tertusuk kayu tajam.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi!" teriaknya lagi, membuatmu terdiam tak mampu menanggapi apa-apa. "Kubilang katakan sekali lagi!"

Ia lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Rasakan tubuh mereka yang dingin dan sadari kematian mereka. Ini akan terus berlanjut. Aku akan buktikan jika kata-katamu salah. Inilah yang kau dapatkan jika kau menggantungkan harapanmu terlalu tinggi. Ini kenyataan. Apa yang kau punya dalam kenyataan ini? Ayah dan ibumu sudah mati, gurumu sudah mati, bahkan satu-persatu teman-temanmu pun akan mati sekarang. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang menghargaimu yang akan bertahan hidup. Dan kau tentu tahu apa yang menantimu di akhir, yaitu kesendirian."

"Kau tak perlu berada dalam kenyataan ini Naruto, kau bisa bergabung denganku, kemarilah," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahmu.

.

.

.

"_Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku! Kau yang tidak mempunyai keluarga mana mungkin bisa mengerti perasaanku?!"_

"_Maafkan aku Sakura-chan… Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku… Aku gagal… Aku gagal membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha…"_

.

.

.

"_Dulu aku gagal membawa Sasuke… Sekarang… Lagi-lagi aku gagal… Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Gaara! Aku memang payah! Aku tidak berguna!"_

.

.

.

"_Sebenarnya… Nak Jiraiya sudah meninggal… Dan ia… memberiku pesan yang harus aku beritahukan kepadamu, Naruto…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau lihat, Naruto? Kyuubi yang ada di dalam dirimu hanya akan membawa malapetaka bagi semua orang yang ada di sekelilingmu! Karena dirimu… Satu per satu orang yang dekat denganmu akan mengalami kehancuran!"_

.

.

.

"_Pada akhirnya Minato dan Kushina… Mereka mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu… dan tentu saja… Karena mereka harus melindungimu…"_

.

.

.

"_Mulai sekarang hidupmu bukan hanya milikmu seorang. Tapi juga milikku."_

.

.

.

_Dia benar…_

_Aku tidak bisa melindungi siapapun…_

_Mereka semua…. Mereka mati karena aku…_

_Karena aku… _

_Aku…_

PLAKK!

Matamu terbelalak saat merasakan satu tamparan di sisi kanan wajahmu. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi entah kenapa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu sadar dari pikiran-pikiran menyakitkan itu. Kau semakin tidak bisa menahan keterkejutanmu saat menyadari sosok yang telah menamparmu.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu kini menatapmu dengan sepasang mata _amethyst_ miliknya, membuatmu terpaku karena ini pertama kalinya gadis Hyuuga itu berani secara langsung menatap matamu seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau tahu arti kata-kata Neji-_niisan_ tadi? Kalau hidupmu bukan cuma kau seorang, Naruto-kun?" " ucapnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang ada di pipimu. Mata itu menatapmu penuh keyakinan, sekalipun guratan kesedihan masih terlihat di sana. "Kata-kata dan keyakinanmu itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan, itulah yang membuat kami berdiri di sini sampai sekarang. Bukan cuma dirimu, semuanya telah berpegang teguh pada kata-katamu dan menyimpannya dalam hati mereka, dan itulah yang membuat mereka terhubung satu dengan yang lainnya…"

Gadis itu menghela nafas, sementara bibirmu tetap bungkam.

"Jika semua orang menyerah, maka apa yang Neji-_niisan_ lakukan akan sia-sia. Ayo kita lawan bersama Naruto-_kun_. Selalu pantang menyerah dan menepati janji adalah jalan ninjaku juga…"

.

.

.

'_Hah, kupikir Hyuuga Hinata itu anak yang aneh. Dia selalu saja menghindariku tanpa alasan yang jelas…'_

.

.

.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata berjuang sampai sejauh itu? Dia bisa mati kalau terus melawan Neji seperti itu.."_

"_Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi selama ini gadis itu selalu memperhatikanmu…"_

"_Hinata itu mirip sekali denganmu, Naruto… Dia tidak akan menyerah sampai batas akhir kemampuannya…"_

"_Ganbatte! Hinata! Kalahkan manusia sombong itu! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya!"_

.

.

.

"_Selama ini aku selalu berpikir kau adalah gadis yang aneh dan membosankan, tapi sekarang... Aku tahu kau bukan gadis yang seperti itu… dan sejujurnya… Gadis sepertimulah yang aku suka…"_

.

.

.

"_Berdiri di sini adalah kemauanku sendiri… Aku yang dulu… Aku yang selalu cengeng dan mudah menyerah… Aku yang selalu merasa berjalan di jalan yang salah… Tapi kamu, Naruto-kun… Kamu-lah yang membawaku menuju jalan yang benar…"_

"_Aku selalu mengejarmu… Aku selalu ingin bersamamu… Aku ingin berjalan beriringan denganmu… Kamulah yang mengubahku, dan senyummu yang menyelamatkan aku. Karena itu aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu…_

_Karena aku mencintaimu…"_

.

.

.

"_Jangan tundukkan wajahmu seperti itu, Hinata. Kau itu kuat. Karena itu kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri."_

.

.

.

"_Kata-kata dan keyakinanmu itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan, itulah yang membuat kami berdiri di sini sampai sekarang. Bukan cuma dirimu, semuanya telah berpegang teguh pada kata-katamu dan menyimpannya dalam hati mereka, dan itulah yang membuat mereka terhubung satu dengan yang lainnya…"_

.

.

.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau mempercayaiku sampai sejauh ini?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau…_

_Selalu saja…_

"Tentu saja bukan kau seorang! Apa kau melupakan aku!" kali ini suara Kurama yang menyadarkanmu, membuatmu mengalihkan pandangan pada salah satu _juubi_ itu.

"Aku tahu, aku takkan meninggalkan teman-temanku atau ikatan yang aku punya, tapi Neji..."

"Berhenti mengoceh atau aku akan memakanmu!" potongnya. "Apa kau lupa? Ayah dan ibumu melakukan hal yang seperti Neji lakukan ketika kau lahir! Mereka menyegelku di dalam dirimu dan mempercayakan masa depan padamu, hidupmu sudah terhubung ke dua hidup orang lain saat kau lahir!"

Kau terdiam dan menunduk. Kurama benar, Hinata benar. Keraguanmu hanya akan menghancurkan seluruh impian mereka yang telah diberikan padamu. Kau merutuki kebodohanmu yang sempat berpikir untuk menyerah.

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu, keraguan dalam dirimu kini telah menghilang. Sebelah tanganmu perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh tangan sang gadis yang masih berada di wajahmu. Kau melepaskan tangan seputih salju itu dari wajahmu, dan mengenggam tangan itu, erat dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Membawamu kembali ke dalam satu keyakinan dan tekad yang sempat kau tinggalkan. Ya, Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi gadis itu menyelamatkanmu yang nyaris berada di titik terendah dalam hidupmu.

Gadis itu. Gadis yang dulu selalu luput dari mata dan pikiranmu. Gadis yang dulu selalu saja kabur atau pingsan saat berhadapan muka denganmu. Gadis yang dulu hanya mampu melihat dan mengagumi sosokmu dari jauh, tanpa pernah ada keberanian untuk sedikit saja mendekatimu.

Namun kini, gadis itu telah tumbuh dan berubah semakin dewasa. Membuatnya mampu untuk menunjukkan keberanian dan keinginannya untuk bisa berjalan bersama denganmu. Pengorbanan yang ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu hingga hampir mengorbankan nyawanya, pengakuan akan perasaannya padamu, kemampuannya yang mampu memahami dirimu lebih dari siapa pun yang bahkan tidak kau sadari, dan kini ia kembali ada untukmu… Di saat kau membutuhkan seseorang… seperti dirinya.

_Akhirnya aku menyadari… Arti keberadaan dirimu selama ini… untukku…_

"Hinata, terima kasih… Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sisiku selama ini."

Gadis itu berdiri dan menatap wajahmu. Sorot keyakinan yang tersirat di sepasang mata _sapphire_mu, membuatnya tersenyum lega. Kini ia percaya pada dirimu yang tidak akan pernah ragu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

Kau menatap tubuh tak bernyawa yang kini terbaring di sampingmu, diiringi satu kalimat tulus yang keluar dari bibirmu.

_"Neji, aku juga berterimakasih padamu…" _

"Ayo, Hinata! Buat aku merasa aman!"

"I-Iya!"

_Maafkan aku yang baru menyadari…_

_Arti keberadaan dirimu untukku._

_Tapi. kali ini, akulah yang akan mewujudkan impianmu itu… _

_Kita akan berjalan bersama, dan bergandengan tangan…_

_Berjalan berdampingan, melewati semua kehancuran dan penderitaan ini… _

_Hingga semua ini berakhir…_

_Hingga sisa hidup yang kita miliki…_

.

.

.

**END**

A/N: Udah dari dulu pengen buat fict dari hints NH chapter 614-615, baru bisa diwujudkan sekarang setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Caca Diniyanti aka Permen Caca di fb. Makasih banget yah Ca! ^_^

Btw, semua dialog itu diambil langsung dari hints NH dari manga/anime lho… Tentu udah tahu kan pas di bagian mana saja hints NH itu diambil?

Mind to review, minna?


End file.
